zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Ocarina of Time vs. Wind Waker Which is the better instrument? Also incorporates the way the instrument is played. Hey, I had to come up with something. Remember, oppose and you're blocked :P --AuronKaizer 03:44, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : :ya right AK. Anyways i think its a good idea--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 03:51, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : Meh. I don't really like it, but it's not that bad. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:11, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : I like it. Zelda2108 11:41, 19 October 2008 : : I think it is too obvious of fight to me but i dont oppose it. NintendoGamer1124 : : I wonder if any people are going to support it or give it neutrals just because they don't understand that AuronKaizer was joking about blocking them if they oppose? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:55, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : I can see this as an argument right now. On the other hand though I can see young link and toon link playing their instruments together. I wonder what will be liked better? Spirit of time : : You'll never catch me alive! Solar flute 04:03, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Zora vs. River Zora : : I'm not sure what it is about this fight, but I don't like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:12, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : Well, I just don't plain like it :P Spirit of time : : I agree with the above. --AuronKaizer 23:53, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : :Me too. Zelda2108 07:22, 20 October 2008 : :Could somebody please explain the reason? Solar flute Valoo vs. Volvagia Dragon vs. Dragon! Which one roars supreme? If this vs. has been done before, then I'll delete it. : : You really don't need to delete it even if it has been suggested. The rules only state that you can't suggest something two weeks in a row. As for the fight itself, it's not a bad fight, but it's a little less original than I would like in a Temple of Courage fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:53, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : We could give it a try. I like it. --AuronKaizer 23:53, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Zant's Hand vs. Wallmaster : : I like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:54, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : I know who is going to win and I just want to see how bad. Metroidhunter32 20:34, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : Some thought was put into this, and it shows. Definitely wanna see this. --AuronKaizer 23:53, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Bongo-Bongo vs. Death Sword Battle of two foes who are more than they seem. Metroidhunter32 01:58, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : : Er...The only similarities I see are that they're both undead and they're both invisible to the naked eye. For that matter, they're very different kinds of undead things. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:50, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : : Little connection. 07:25, 20 October 2008